Something I Never Thought Of
by WiseGirl747
Summary: It was a normal day and BAM! suddenly Kevin and I, Zoey's brother and sister, are marked and forced to move to the HON. With a crazy High Priestess and freaky yet hot winged guy, who knows what we'll write home to mum about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone…so this is my 1st fanfic for HoN but 3rd other wise…so hopefully it won't be that bad. I always thought that Zoey's brother and sister weren't mentioned only once in Marked and Awakened, so I wanted to a little something sorta on them. **

**So this story will include Zoey and the gang in it. They will be main characters. It will be multiple Pov's. Sorry for the long authors note.**

**Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own The House of Night series, though I wish I did.**

**###################################**

**Lily's POV**

UGH! Why did she have to be the unfortunate one who had to pick up Kevin from school? Couldn't mum just take him home? **[AN: it was sad when she died, so I made it that she didn't in my story]** I mean sure she had to get a job now that she'd kicked John out when he cheated on her, but still it's the least she could do.

These thoughts were Lily's **[AN: the book didn't mention her name, so I just made one up] **head as she turned into the parking lot of her younger brother's school. Right now she should be getting ready for her friend, Sabrina's birthday party…but nooooo.

The little brat, also known as her younger brother Kevin, was just standing on the pavement talking about some nerdy stuff with some of his lame friends, not even acknowledging the fact that he noticed her or not . Grumbling about stupid little brothers and such she got out of the car, running her fingers through her blond hair.

"KEVIN MONTGOMERY! IF YOU ARE NOT IN THIS CAR IN 5 SECONDS, I WILL TELL MUM ABOUT ALL THOSE VIOLENT GAMES YOU KEEP HIDDEN FROM HER." She yelled across the school parking lot, earning her disapproving glances from all the parents near her.

Surprise crossed her small brothers' face as he looked for the source of the angry comment. Muttering something to his friends, who waved in response, he began to move towards his eldest sister.

Man, he missed the days, when Zoey used to pick him up from school, but those were long gone, specifically since the day she had been marked, and moved to the House of Night.

Muttering an apology to her, Kevin slipped into the passenger seat of the car.

Still pissed and steaming Lily got into the car, and started it up again. Buckling herself in and making sure that Kevin had too…she began to drive of.

"Mum says we have to stop at the grocery store." Lily told her little brother, in a flat voice. They really hadn't been all that close since their mum married John, and had grown even further apart when Zoey had left. She hated to admit it, but Lily missed her little sister; her geek-ness, her sense of humor and just being around her made someone light up.

Not that Lily, or Kevin for that matter, had really been there for Zoey before she picked up her stuff and left. They hadn't been there to see her off, but they had found out that she had told John to take a hike, something they still owed her for, for neither of the two really liked the guy.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the supermarket. Getting off, _after_ making sure her door was locked and the engine turned off, the pair walked towards the entrance, only to find that it was blocked by a tall guy with black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He was extremely handsome.

Usually upon seeing a good looking guy Lily would flirt with him, but she just wasn't into it today. She really didn't even want to go to Sabrina's party, maybe she'd just chill at home. That's what thinking about Zoey did to her. Then the guy began speaking holding up his palm which held a blue tattoo the shape of a labyrinth.

His words shocked the both of them, and Lily's last thoughts were, I guess I'm not going to that party after all,

"Lily, and Kevin Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee: hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Just then a pain ripped to through both their foreheads, and everything went black.

**#########################################**

**So PLEASE tell me what you think of it, that would be veryy appreciated. Thank you for reading…ENJOY… remember to review**

**PEACE**

_**Wisegirl747**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner, I was distracted and this chapter was kinda hard to write, in fact I'm listening to inspirational music as I type. Thank you to all my reviewers. Anyways I won't bore you with more details of my late-ness even though I have my reasons, so here's chapter 2.**

**And, yes, the tracker was Erik.**

**If anyone has inspirational music for me so it can help me update, please tell me. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Cast's own HoN, I however don't... yet. ;)**

**Lily's PoV**

Lily was woken up by the pounding in her head. She and Kevin were sitting with their backs to the supermarket wall. Someone had obviously moved them out of the way while Lily had been passed out, due to the pain. She turned to face Kevin, who was looking at her with a pale face and scared eyes, but what really caught her eye was something that had not been there before.

An outline of a sapphire crescent moon stood out on his pale, sweaty forehead. It had an exotic and almost _regal_ look to it. She turned around and looked at her reflection in the window of the store. On her forehead the same symbol was visible through her blonde hair. If she hadn't been so shocked she would have been screaming her lungs out.

Kevin suddenly started coughing violently, drawing his sisters' attention. After his little fit he glanced at his watch, stood up, looked at her and said,

"We should go; mum will be worried about where we are." Lily just nodded in response and grabbed her brothers' outstretched hand. She then began to make her way stiffly to her car. Kevin followed. They got in the car and began their journey home. It didn't take long, and the car was silent almost the whole time. But as Lily took the turn into their street Kevin quietly asked her,

"So, we've really been um…_marked_?" he said the last word so softly, that Lily almost missed it. She just nodded and another thought hit her, and she replied,

"Like Zoey." Kevin's eyes widened at her response and he said,

"Do you think, we'll see her again? I miss her." In return Lily just shrugged.

Lily couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at her little brother's reaction. She knew that Zoey had been his favourite sister, she always had been, but it hadn't bothered her for a while. Since their mum had married John Heffer. They had all changed. Kevin with his violent video games, Lily with her popularity...and er… various _other things_. Zoey had stayed her same dorky self; she stood up for what she believed in, including to John, which resulted in her running away to the House of Night and being practically thrown out and disowned by John. Still the three siblings hadn't been close since the marriage.

Lily was finally pulled out of her thoughts as Kevin tapped her on the shoulder; she had just missed their house. She backed the car into their driveway and barely stopped to lock the car before practically running to the house. The sun was extremely painful to her eyes even though she was wearing her designer shades. It wasn't even a particularly sunny day.

As she unlocked the front door with fumbling fingers, she began to wonder why she was in such a hurry. Sure someone who knew her could see what she had become, but Lily remembered what had happened to Zoey when she had been Marked. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her, the only difference was the now John was gone and their mum was back to who she used to be before she got married to John Heffer. Surely their mum wouldn't call the shrink. And Grandma was here visiting, so she at least would help the two. That was what she had done for Zoey, at least.

As they stepped onto the house they were greeted by their Grandma's humming and mum's songs blasting from the radio. Kevin quickly grabbed her hand with both of his and hid a little behind her. This small gesture made her smile; Kevin hadn't done this in years. They could hear their mother in the kitchen, and as they called out to her, if a little hesitantly, she just said, "Hi kids. Just go into the living room. I won't be two minutes."

So together the two walked to the living room; Kevin was attached to her arm like it was a lifeline. They entered to see their grandmother watering all the plants on the windowsill and then attaching a beautiful dream catcher with a turquoise stone, on the top of the window. By now the whole family was used to her superstitious actions and beliefs, their mum also believed in whatever she said as she had before she married John. But now Lily wondered if she wasn't trying to protect them from something or the other.

Sylvia Redbird turned around with a smile on her face, as she heard her grandchildren come into the room. As she looked at them the smile stayed frozen on her face and Lily couldn't quite decipher the many emotions running through her ancient eyes.

It was at that moment their mother, Linda, decided to enter the room. She saw _her_ mother looking at her children with many different emotions. She pulled her eyebrows together and turned to look at her children. Her eyes were instantly pulled to the sapphire crescents' on their pale foreheads. The last time she had seen that mark was on her middle daughter Zoey. She had rejected her daughter, causing them to grow apart. _No_, _it was also John's fault, not entirely hers._ This time she wanted to do it right. She didn't want to lose her other children either.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kevin let out a horrible cough. Then her mother snapped into action. She, after all had helped Zoey when she had gotten marked.

"Lily. Kevin. Go upstairs and pack all your things, and be ready to leave in fifteen to twenty minutes." The two children were obviously scared, and they just nodded and almost ran out of the room, after a glance at their mum.

Then Sylvia turned to her own daughter and looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Linda, this is your chance to things right. Make up for what happened with Zoey by helping them. They need you right now. And they need to go the House of Night…_now._" Linda nodded and hugged her mother. Then she went upstairs to help her children with their packing.

Lily was sitting on her bed, texting all her friends that she wouldn't be able to make the party. She also wouldn't be able to attend school anymore, as she had to move out of the town. She knew that eventually _someone_ would find out, but she couldn't deal with that yet. She got a couple of angry replies from her friends which she chose to ignore and she switched her phone off.

She stood up, put her hands on her hips and looked around her room. She picked up a box and started by packing a picture of Herself, Kevin and…_Zoey._ They were all laughing like crazy spraying each other with foam. They were all so happy in the photograph.

Kevin was folding all his clothes into boxes, with his video games tucked inside most of his shirts. Then his mother walked in to help him pack. He felt guilty about the video games he had kept hidden from her the past three years. He knew that Zoey had told her about them when she had gotten Marked, but their mother hadn't believed her…the loose, removable floorboard also helped. She was so understanding, as she had been before she married John.

Without saying a word yet, Kevin pulled out all his bloody, violent video games, stacked them up and handed them to her. He saw her eyes widen as she scanned the covers, she looked at them then lifted her head to see her youngest child.

"Sorry." Kevin whispered as he saw tears forming in her eyes, and to his surprised she held her arms out for a hug. He hugged her hard, and she squeezed him back. They hadn't been this close in a while. John was to blame for the problems in the family; it was _all_, his fault.

About twenty minutes later, everyone was gathered by the front door. All the boxes and suitcases were in Linda's car. Lily glanced around her house once before stepping out and letting her mum lock the front door. They sat in the car, with Lily and Kevin in the back and Linda and Sylvia in the front. With that they drove out of their peaceful neighborhood, and out towards Tulsa, and the House of Night.

About an hour later the car entered the House of Night, leaving behind them the traffic and bustle of the streets of Tulsa. Lily and Kevin had never seen it before and couldn't stop gawking and marveling at its beauty and elegance. A beautiful building holding blood-thirsty vampyres. Lily was actually surprised she hadn't had a craving for anyone's blood yet. As soon as the car got past the gate, it was instantly surrounded by at least six big, tall and handsome (Lily though) vampyres. They interrogated Linda, and as soon as they heard that there we two newly marked children, their leader waved them past.

As the car rolled into the parking lot, Kevin's coughing fit subsided, and he straightened up to look around. Linda parked the car and cut the engine. She then unlocked the doors and stepped out as did Sylvia. Lily and Kevin followed their example, and the group set off towards the school in silence. As they reached the thick ornately carved wooden doors, they were greeted by a beautiful, tall red-head vampyre. She had stunning emerald eyes and high cheek-bones. When she spoke, her voice was stunning and Kevin could listen to it all day if he could.

"Welcome, to the Tulsa House of Night, Lily and Kevin Montgomery. Sylvia and Mrs.…Montgomery" After a brief moment of silence, Lily and Kevin smiled and nodded their heads respectively while Sylvia and Linda glared at her, it seemed as if they knew something Lily and Kevin didn't. Then the vampyre began to speak again.

"I am Neferet, and I am the High Priestess of this school. Please, come in." Neferet opened the door and swept inside while they just herded in like a group of sheep. Neferet then took them on a tour of the school, pointing out classrooms, dorms and the cafeteria…I mean dining hall. She explained the process of a fledgling's life and how essential it was that they stay near a vampyre.

As the tour finished, Lily and Kevin got all their things out of the car, and turned to say goodbye to their mum and grandma, when an extremely familiar yet strange, new and _powerful_ voice said, "Grandma? Mum?"

Lily and Kevin turned around and saw a group of fledglings standing in front of her. Some had red marks and others had blue. Some were vampyres while others were fledglings and Lily though she even spotted a girl with no marks. The girl who had spoken had long dark hair and pretty brown eyes. Her mark was coloured in, and was a beautiful lace pattern that Lily saw on her palms as well. She was tall, and held proud Cherokee features. She was beautiful and couldn't be more than seventeen, but her eyes held wisdom beyond her years.

The girl ran to Grandma and gave her a huge hug. A girl with short curly blonde hair, a red mark and a very Okie twang ran and gave her a hug too, and soon the whole group surrounded her.

The dark haired girl then turned towards Linda and said,

"Hi, mum." With a small smile on her face. Their mother just got tears in her eyes and gave the girl a big hug, laughing as she returned it. Kevin and Lily looked at each other questioningly. The girl then turned to face them, and their eyes got wide.

The girl in front of them, the one with the dark hair and obviously the leader of the group, the one with almost visible power, was their dorky, fun, favourite sister…Zoey.

**WOOO! My longest chapter to date…2002 words *applause*. Please review, because they make me happy and they make me update faster ;) **

_**WiseGirl747**_


	3. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
